


SuperJonny's Livejournal, Private Entry

by hergerbabe



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonel writes about his crazy family</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperJonny's Livejournal, Private Entry

Sequel/Series: Sort of sequel to ‘Scent of a Man’  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: PG  
Category: romance  
Archive: list archive  
Notes: you don’t have to have read ‘Scent of a Man’ to understand, after all I haven’t finished that one yet LOL, however it may vaguely spoil it.  
Warnings:  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Summary: Clark and Lex’s son writes in his journal

I don’t have a Mommy, but that’s okay, I’ve never had a Mommy. I do have two Dads. Nobody knows that they’re both my real dads, that’s a secret. I don’t mind no one knowing though, it’s kind of fun having secrets.

It’s not our only secret, which is even better. Poppa is ‘different’, which is funny because he looks normal, it’s Daddy who looks different. I guess that makes me weird. Heh.

Not as weird as my Dads though. They’re not like other parents I’ve seen, I mean apart from both being men of course, they get all slushy and lovey-dovey all the time which is really gross. Poppa says Daddy smells good… they’re such freaks.

People can be a bit strange when they find out who Daddy is, especially in Metropolis. I think people who don’t know him are scared of him. That makes me laugh because Daddy is a big softie. I’m not sure he’d like me telling anyone that though.

Poppa is really cool. He’s great fun and he makes Daddy laugh. Daddy doesn’t laugh much unless he’s at home with me and Poppa. I hate it when I have to sit in his office, he gets all mean sometimes, especially with Grandfather. I like it better when we’re at home, or visiting Nana and Granddad.

Poppa can get pretty busy too. He’s Superman. He looks really silly in tights and a cloak I think, but I’d never tell him that. That’s why he’s different you see, he’s an alien. That makes me half alien, half Kryptonite mutant. See, weird.

It’s great when Poppa takes me and Daddy flying. I love it. Daddy says he used to be scared of heights but he trusts Poppa not to drop him. I hope I can fly when I’m older. Granddad says I should enjoy being a kid first, but I really want powers like Poppa. It would be so cool to be able to see through stuff and…

“Daddy! Stop reading over my shoulder!”

Lex grinned at his son, “Sorry kiddo, just wanted to see what had you so absorbed.”

“Lex, leave Jonel alone,” Clark said with a laugh, grabbing his husband from behind and lifting him up.

“Put me down, you big lug,” Lex protested.

“Nope.” Clark blew a raspberry on Lex’s neck, winking at Jonel who laughed.

“Oh, Clark, that’s disgusting,” Lex pouted.

“Stop struggling then,” Clark whispered, kissing his cheek.

Lex sighed melodramatically and let Clark haul him round into his arms for a resounding kiss.

“Oh gross,” Jonel exclaimed in disgust, “Do you two have to do that in front of me?”

Lex smirked at his son, “It won’t be too long before you get interested in kissing, young man.”

Jonel pulled a face. No way, girls were icky.

“Don’t say that Lex, he’s far too young,” Clark said almost in horror.

“He’s twelve, baby, only a few years younger than you were when we started dating,” Lex pointed out.

“Yeah, cos we were *so* normal,” Clark snorted.

“Aunt Chloe said you never dated," Jonel piped up, “Just went straight at it.” He didn’t notice his fathers’ looks, “What does that mean?”

“You’ll find out when you’re older, Jonny,” Clark said quietly.

“I’ll kill her,” Lex growled.

“Lex,” Clark frowned at his lover warningly, “Jonel, did she actually tell you that?”

“Um… no, I was kind of eavesdropping,” Jonel admitted guiltily.

“Kind of?” Lex raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I didn’t mean to, I could just hear her,” Jonel said in a tiny voice.

“Hear her.” Clark groaned, “From how far away?”

“Uh, upstairs, I think,” Jonel frowned thoughtfully.

“Oh God, it’s starting already.” Clark blinked in shock.

Lex smiled at his husband fondly, “Here we go again.”

Smiling back, Clark nodded, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“What? Here we go again, what?” Jonel asked with a pout that mirrored both his fathers’.

Lex chuckled, “You’ll see soon enough, Jonny.”

end.


End file.
